Century Aftermath
by Celite
Summary: After the Holy War ended, about one hundred years has passed. The Black Order has broken down, all of the Exorcist have perished in the fight against the Earl and the Innocence disappeared without a trace. Akumas are plaguing the world again without the Earl present. Then, Innocence has returned n there be hope for the world again? Fem!Kanda OC and maybe OOC.


Ch.1- Crumbling Past

Komui POV

Ugh...My head hurts and I feel sore. Felt like I slept forever. Did Reever and Leenalee forget about me in the mounds of endless papers? These were the first thoughts that Komui had when he started to stir up from his sleep. He groans and lifts up his head. Time to get to work again.  
>As soon as Komui lifts his head up, he hits his head on something metallic. "Ouch... What the ...?" He looks up and saw that a steel beam was right above him, leaning on a rusty metal wall. What's happening?<br>"Chief! Are you alright?" came a familiar voice from above. "Hevlaska! What's going on ?" asked Komui. Hevlaska responded with silence. Komui crawled out from under the beam and squinted to look around him, saw Hevlaska, softly glowing at her usual area in the middle of the chamber. A few shrubs of wild vegetation has grown in the cracked ground. Rust covered some part of the ceiling , which seems to be ready to collapse on them at any time. One part of the ceiling has broken off, letting the light of the early morning sun seep into the dark chamber. With his vision focusing, he saw that there was a crowd of people, scattered across the ground, unconscious. He recognize a figure lying of he floor at a small distance. "Johnny!"gasped Komui. He stood up and ran to see if he's alright, but as soon as he stood up on, nausea hits him like a brick. Causing him to trip on someone. "Ow...Chief...?" stiffly asked the person which Komui tripped on. Komui, who was recovering from the wave of nausea and the fall, recognizes the voice well. "Reever! Are you alright?"."Yeah...I think I'm fine. What happened?"asked Reever, stretching. "I wish I'd known what happened."responded Komui. Suddenly, the people around them started to wake up themselves. He could see members of the CROW, the finders, the Science Department and various members of the Black Order's other branches. Biting his lower lips, Komui tried to recall what has happened. "Agh-!" A sudden pain flowed trough his head. Memories unraveled before his mind like a film. ...Leenalee. Where is she? She can't be-  
>"W-where is Leenalee?" asked Komui, urgently looking around the crowd of poeple. "Chief...I thought you knew already."said Hevlaska, in a somber tone. His knees felt wobbly. The world around him seems be swirling around him. It can't be true. His only family member and his precious little sister was dead. Komui felt despair growing in his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes.<br>"Don't despair, Komui. If Leenalee would have seen how sad you are, she would be just as heartbroken-!-" Hevlaska suddenly paused and stayed quiet for a short while.  
>She glew slightly more brightly. "I can feel it...All 108 other Accomodators...They are alive."<p>

Allen POV

How did this happen? He was sitting in a agonizing long flight to Tokyo,Japan with Leenalee, Lavi and Bookman. For what? To search for a certain idiot. Allen knows that he might not even be in that area, but Leenalee and Lavi was nagging him that even if they don't find their missing teamate, they would still get to visit Japan and have some fun and eat mitarashi dango there at least. The only adult with them was the Bookman. Allen couldn't get enough sleep because of the nightmares of Akuma and the Earl that plagued his dreams or the turbulence that occasionally shakes the plane around.  
>Leenalee was sitting next to him at the window seat and Lavi was seated with Bookman behind them.<br>Allen managed meet up with them, thanks to Lavi who found Leenalee online, which they came to London and picked him up to search for Kanda. Not a lot has changed with his friends. Except for Leenalee who dyed a bit of the end of her long hair blond, which caused Komui to freak out about it*. After what seemed like forever, they finally got off the plane. A flurry of event went by quickly and Allen finally throws himself down on the hotel bed, feeling exhaustion gnawing in his bones.  
>Staring at the ceiling, he suddenly feels his suitcase shaking violently and impatiently next him. He completely forgot about Timcampy. "Heh heh, sorry Tim." Allen tried to apologize but, Timcampy was still biting at his right ear until it was bright red. After swatting off Timcampy from near his face, he joines Lavi and Leenalee at the entrance, to go out for something to eat. He was starving. "Lavi, Where's the Bookman?"<br>asked Allen after noticing that they are one person short**. "The Old Panda is too old and tired to move." smirked Lavi. "and we can hang out without him being so annoying!" Allen swept a few strands of his white hair on the left side of his face and puts on a baseball cap and puts his left hand in his pockets to avoid too much unwanted stares.  
>It was almost night. He could see the last sunlight of the day reflecting off nearby cars. Neon light signs starts to light up everywhere and there is still a crowd walking outside. It was great to just have fun without worrying too much about Akumas. The street food was so good, the group almost went broke. After eating to their heart's content, they find themselves lost in a neighborhood. "It's probably really late now"said Leenalee, concerned. Lavi fished his phone out of the pocket of his sweatshirt ."It's ten o'clock already ..." The group then walked down some few street left and rigth in hope to find a more familiar street. After a while, Allen and company decided to take a break on a bench at a bus stop under the glaring orange beam of a street light. "Maybe we should just take the next bus.." said Allen. All that walking made him hungry again and the fact that Timcampy was sitting on his head all that time did not make it any less harder. A cool summer breeze swept by and Lavi suggested:"It's not too cold here...we could sleep outside!"<br>Leenalee stood up and scolded him until he was screaming that it was just a joke. While the two of them were screaming at each other about making bad jokes, Allen was flopped down on the bench, looking straight up at the light with a group of insects buzzing high up near it. A sudden movement at the corner of his eyes made him jolt up, making Timcampy, who was on his lap, fall off on the hard sidewalk. Was he seeing things? "Hey guys, shush it." Allen whispered bluntly. "See? Allen here is trying to sleep!" exclaimed Lavi. "You're not going along with his suggestion are you, Allen?" said Leenalee, darkly. "No! I really mean it. I saw something move" said Allen while glaring at Lavi. "C'mon, Allen. Don't be so paranoid. Maybe it was just a stray animal or the wind."exclaimed Lavi. Then Leenalee said "What if it was an Akuma?" asked Leenalee, getting nervous. "No, my left eye did not react." answered Allen, before standing up and making a dash around a corner. "Wait, Allen where are you going?!" questioned Leenalee as she and Lavi followed after Allen. After they turn the corner, they find Allen, who was not far away next to a store with Timpcampy, activating Crown Clown. "Something wrong, Allen?!" asked Lavi, surprised by Allen's sudden actions. "I saw two people in dark clothings in the alley and-" explained Allen, before he was interrupted by Leenalee. "Whoa, were not the police here. We should just report it to the police instead of playing hero, Allen"  
>Allen knew that, but there was a pulsing in his left arm that seems to tell him that Innocence was nearby. "I-I think they have Innocence with them." With those words, Leenalee and Lavi suddenly payed more attention to him. "Allen, how did they look like?" asked Leenalee, in hope that they can find Kanda. "I don't know. Both had a hoodie covering their heads." "Then, where are they?"asked Lavi, taking out his Iron Hammer. "They suddenly jumped and on to the rooftop of this store and parkoured on the roof of the buildings towards that way." Allen said as he pointed up towards a neighborhood houses. "We can chase them." said Leenalee confidently as she activates her Dark Boots. The rings around her ankles materializes into boots and she hops on the store's roof with graceful ease. "C'mon, Allen!"<br>Lavi commanded his hammer's handle to grow. He then stood and balanced himself on the handle and commanded it to extend further, reaching quite a height with it. Allen took a deep breath and used the Crown Belt to grab hold of the railing of a nearby balcony to pull himself up. So the chase starts.  
>Allen remembered that he heard wispering between them. He couldn't hear what they were saying but, the voice tone coming from one of them sounds oddly familiar...<p>

* In extra chapter. soon :)...or it's already out in the future.  
>** No puns intended :D<p>

Author's note: This is my first fanfic! There is another version of this story :) . Not much to say. And remember, REVIEWS are always nice!


End file.
